A Lion Among Snakes
by DaRoma
Summary: Nikki Black's life was perfect. Perfect Boyfriend, A Prefect, Good Grades. Until her father escapes from Azkaban.Then everything changed. Now she's working with her former enemy to prove her father's innocence. FredOc Implied: SiriusOc RemusTonks AU
1. The First day

Nikki's alarm went off at eight am on September 1st. Normally, she'd be grumbling and complaining about being up so early, but not today. Today she would be returning to Hogwarts for her fifth year. She smiled proudly, picking up her prefect badge and putting it in her pocket. She was actually kind of shocked that Snape had picked her as a prefect. He had always seemed to hate her the last few years, but maybe that hadn't effected his choice. She knew she was one of the best choices, honestly. Not many of the other fifth year girls had what it took. They were snobby, mean, and frankly, most weren't very smart.

"Nikki, are you up?" Her mum, Grace-Ann, knocked on the door.

"Nope!" she answered, opening the door. Grace-Ann smiled and shook her head.

"Are you ready to head back?" she asked, fixing Nikki's hair and clothes in that motherly way.

"Of course I am," she smiled. "I've got all kinds of pranks planned for those Weasley twins." Grace-Ann smile a little bit sadly. She was worried, Nikki could tell.

"This year isn't gonna be easy for you, dear," she whispered. "Not with…everything that's happened." Nikki sighed. Her father had escaped from Azkaban, and was currently on the run. It was all over the Daily Prophet. He was like the muggle singer, Elvis, she had learned about one year when she visited America with her mother. He was being spotted everywhere.

"Mum, I know he didn't do it, and that's all I need. So what if people give me a hard time?" Nikki smiled, attempting to reassure her mother. "I'll kick anyone's ass who messes with me."

"Okay, sweetie…" Grace-Ann kissed her head. "You get ready, then we'll get something to eat before we drop you off."

"Got'cha, mum," Nikki closed her door and went about getting ready. She styled her pixie cut, raven hair, using a straightening potion and making it flare out behind her ears. She put some sliver eyeliner around her grey eyes, then threw her make up bag in her trunk. "Rainbow, c'mere!" she called, clicking her tongue in an attempt to get her cat to come out from where she was hiding. The little calico pounced up on her dresser and nuzzled her face. "Hey there, kitty-kitty." She picked up the cat and slipped her into the cat carrier that was on her bed. "We're going back to Hogwarts today!" she said happily, closing the carrier. Rainbow meowed happily. Nikki did a final check to make sure she had everything, before closing up her trunk and carrying her things out to the living room.

"Ready to go?" asked Grace-Ann, looking up from the couch.

* * *

><p>Nikki and Grace-Ann had a fast food restaurant on the way to King's Cross. Nikki happily ate her breakfast sandwich until they parked. "Now, I want you to behave yourself," Grace-Ann ordered as Nikki walked to the trunk of the car.<p>

"Mum! I'm 15, I'll be fine!" she exclaimed, pulling out her trunk.

"I still worry about what you do, Nikki. Every year I get a letter saying you've done something," Gracie sighed, running a hand threw her hair. "Those Weasley twins are a bad influence on you."

"Or maybe I'm a bad influence on them?" Nikki laughed.

"Just behave yourself. This year your godfather will be teaching you."

"Which I'm thrilled about!" she said, putting her trunk on a trolley. "He'll be ten times the teacher that bloody git Lockhart was."

"Nikolyn, language."

"Bloody, bloody, bloody!" laughed Nikki, putting Rainbow's carrier on the trolley. Gracie sighed. "I could be saying worse, mum." Nikki paused to make sure that Rainbow's carrier was safe, and watch as she raised her hatches, and hissed. "What's wrong, Rainbow?" Nikki followed the cat's angry gaze to a black dog in an alleyway. It had matted fur and was emancipated, but something about the dog made her feel that it was just down on its luck, and needed some love. "Mum, look at that dog. I'm sure he'd be beautiful if he got some food and a bath!"

"Nikki, you hate dogs, why do you ca-" Grace-Ann looked at the dog Nikki ad pointed out, and paused. Nikki's mother was where her fear of dogs came from, so this wasn't too shocking from her. "C'mon, you're gonna miss the train, dear." Gracie put an arm around her and gave her a little push towards the station.

"It's only 10, mum! You're so paranoid lately!" she laughed, pushing her trolley towards the station.

"Its what mums do, sweetie." Gracie mumbled. That dog seemed to really be bothering her mother, but Nikki just brushed it off as they entered Platform 9 and ¾. "Make sure to write, okay?" Grace-Ann ordered as Nikki prepared to board the Hogwarts Express. Nikki remembered her first two years at Hogwarts, how her mother had cried and mumbled about how she remembered when Nikki was a baby and had cried and cried when they entered the platform. Nikki's mum had been a sixth year when she'd been born, and her dad a seventh. Nikki had decided she was never going to have sex at Hogwarts when her mum had told her that she'd had been a mum so young. Nikki had things she wanted to do with her life, and was going to mess it up like her parents had. Not that Nikki thought her parents had messed up that badly. They'd done well…until the Potters died. Then everything went to hell.

"Of course I will, mum." She gave her mum a hug, then boarded the train. Nikki walked down to the normal compartment and put her trunk above the seats as she mumbled a hey to one of her acquaintances. She had a lot of acquaintances, but few friends. In Slytherin house, being the child of a Death Eater lead to a lot of popularity, and even though she knew her father was no Death Eater, it didn't change the fact that the entire Wizarding community did.

"Hello, Nikki," a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and a set of lips landed on her cheek.

"Hey, Adrian," she smiled and kissed his cheek. "How was your summer?"

"Great, but its better now that I can see you," He smiled, letting her go and sitting down. She plopped down next to him. Adrian Pucey was one of the few real gentlemen of Slytherin house. He was the chaser of the Quidditch team. He didn't cheat during games, he was relatively kind to most everyone unless given reason to act otherwise. He was an attractive boy with short dark hair, and brown eyes whom she'd started dating late in her fourth year.

"I'm happy we'll get to be prefects together," she smiled, making sure his metallic badge was straight on his robes.

"So am I. I was scared Flint's stupid practice schedule was going to keep us apart." Nikki made a face. Marcus Flint was one of the biggest arses she'd ever met. He should have graduated the year before, but of course the idiot had found some way to _fail_ and had to repeat his seventh year. She wasn't sure how he kept getting the Quidditch captain position each year. "So…how's things been on the home front?"

"Things are fine, Adrian. The Aurors have been talking to mum and they interviewed me, but I have just a much of an idea where my father is as anyone," Nikki shrugged. "Mum is worried people will give me a hard time this year."

"Well, if anyone does, then just tell me. I'll take care of them." She smiled and kissed his cheek as the train started moving.

"You're a good boyfriend, Adrian."

"I know I am." he stood up and offered a hand. "I guess we should head to the meeting?"

"Yeah," Nikki took his hand and got up. The two began walking to the Head compartment.

"Its wittle Nikkikins!" Nikki stopped, cringing at the voices. Fred and George Weasley, the bane of her existence, but also her only source of entertainment sometimes. She'd met them on the train in her first year, and had honestly thought they were going to be friends until she'd been sorted into Slytherin. Ever since, they'd been involved in some odd never ending war of pranks and witty banter.

"And her wittle boyfriend Pucey!" added George.

"What a cute little set of snakes!" Nikki sighed.

"Weasleys, I'm not gonna deal with you until we get to the castle. And trust me, I've got plans for you," she smirked at the twins.

"Oh goody!" Fred clapped.

"We have plans,"

"For you too, Black!" George smiled at her, before walking into his compartment. Fred took a look at the prefect badge on her robes.

"You made prefect, Nikki?" he asked.

"Yeah, so watch your ass, Weasley," Adrian said, stirring Nikki away from the Gryffindor. "Since when did he call you by your first name?"

"Fred's always called me Nikki. Its George that calls me Black." She shrugged. "I don't care what they call me. Its Fred and George Weasley for Merlin's sake."

* * *

><p>The evening feast went about the same as normal. The First Years were sorted, and Dumbledore stood up and explained things about the coming year. The Great Hall was filled with gasps and mutterings when the Professor explained that the dementors would be at Hogwarts. Nikki wasn't too phased. Her mum had told her about all the consequences of her father's escape. After Dumbledore's speech, the meal began. Nikki was happily eating when she started to become aware of the stares and pointing. She sighed and set her food down. She didn't like pointing and staring but it seemed that she was just going to have to deal with it. She looked up at the professors' table and made a face at her godfather to show her displeasure. Remus Lupin smiled at her, trying to be encouraging.<p>

"Adrian, would you mind covering for me? I wanna talk to someone," she whispered to him as the feast ended.

"Of course, Nikki," Adrian kissed her cheek. "I'll wait for you in the common room."

"Thank you." Nikki got up and walked opposite the flow of the crowd up to the professors' table. "Remus…" she whined when she reached him.

"Its Professor Lupin right now, Nikki," he reminded, reaching forward and ruffling her hair.

"Term hasn't started yet, Remus," she said with a smile. "I heard you had a run in on the train with a dementor. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Remus smiled and began walking out of the Great Hall. "After all, I've suffered threw worse than dementors. Though I am worried about Harry Potter."

"I heard he fainted." She said, felling the stares of some Ravenclaw fourth years on her back. She sighed.

"Yes he did," Remus held out a piece of chocolate to her. Nikki took it and nibbled.

"How come mum can't seem to learn the chocolate solves all?" she mumbled.

"Because Gracie hates chocolate," Nikki's godfather ruffled her hair again. He'd started doing that a lot more since she'd cute it short. "Will you be okay this year, Nikki?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. So what if some people point and stare?" Remus nodded.

"Well, I'm here if you need to talk, okay?"

"I know you are, Remus." Nikki hugged her godfather. "I'll see you tomorrow." She skipped off to her common room.


	2. Boggarts and Chocolate

Slytherins were cunning. That was one of the key traits that got one into Slytherin. Contrary to what many believed, being evil and purist weren't. Sure, Founder Slytherin had wanted nothing but purebloods, but it was quite possible to be a half-blood or even a muggleborn and get into Slytherin. One just had to be cunning and ambitious, two traits the Weasley twins had dealt with many times from Nikki Black.

This particularly pleasant fall morning on the first day of term, Nikki had given the boys attractive green hair for George, and silver for Fred. She wouldn't admit it, but she played favorites when it came to the twins. She liked Fred more. Though he seemed to be more brutal than his brother with most people, he was the kinder of the two when it came to her, or maybe it was just her imagination. Either way, she gave him a slightly less severe version of her pranks, such as with this one. Instead of the unnatural, and obvious green she'd given George, Fred had received natural looking platinum silvery hair. She wasn't going to tell she'd done it, nor how she'd done it. That would be counter productive.

Plus, she was sure most people knew that by now she was the only one ballsy enough to prank the Weasley twins. She was the daughter of a Marauder, and the goddaughter of two others and from what her mother had told her, she had a lot to live up to in the prank category. Her father and godfathers had pulls some of the best pranks in Hogwarts history.

"Saw what you did to the Weasley twins this morning," She smiled and kissed Adrian's cheek as he caught up with her as she left the Great Hall. Adrian beamed at her proudly. "Nice work, love."

"Thank you," she said simply, crossing her arms

"Did you already eat breakfast?" he asked.

"Yeah, I was up early this morning. I've already got my schedule, so I'll see you in class, m'kay?" he nodded sadly. Nikki knew that he'd wanted to have breakfast with her, but she just didn't want to be in the great hall when it was crowded. The pointing and staring was so irritating. She kissed his cheek, before walking off. She wander around the castle a little bit before heading to her first class. For fifth year Slytherins, it was Defense against The Dark Arts. She was thankful for that. Remus wouldn't find it weird that she'd be in his class early unlike the other professors.

"Heya, Remus," she greeted, walking into the classroom. Remus was at his desk. He looked up and smiled.

"What're you doing here so early, Nikki?"

"I already ate and had nothing else to do," she explained, claiming a seat in the very front. "So why not come early to my favorite class and see my new favorite Professor?"

"I haven't taught one class and I'm already your favorite?"

"Of course! I know I don't have to worry about failing your class! Hell, I'll probably get top marks!" she laughed, walking up to the chalk board and starting to draw on it.

"What makes you assume that, Nikki? I'm not going to treat you any different."

"You're my godfather!" she exclaimed, in mock hurt. "Your like my dad, and I'm like your daughter. Would you fail your daughter?" Remus laughed.

"Are you gonna try calling me daddy during class so I don't fail you?"

"Will it help me any?" Remus just smiled, shaking his head, and stood up. "What're we learning today?"

"For you fifth years, I'm starting off with Boggarts." Remus explained. "I'm saving it for later for some of the younger students, but I think it'll be a fun exercise for you older students." He flicked his wand, making a path clear down the room towards a wardrobe.

"Can I go first? Can I? Can I?" she begged, then pouted as Remus chuckled at her.

"Most people don't get so excited about their worse fears," he pointed out,

"Well, my biggest fear is spiders so its not like its anything super horrifying. Plus, doesn't the _riddikulus _turn it into something hilarious?"

"Very good, Nikki." A sound resounded threw the room, signaling that class was about to start. Nikki skipped over to her seat. Adrian walked in a few minutes later, and made a face when he saw she'd chosen a seat at the front of the class. Nikki smiled at him.

"You don't have to sit with me if you don't wanna, Adrian."

"You wouldn't mind…? You know I hate being up front," he sighed.

"Go sit in the back with one of your friends. I'm sure someone of interest will sit with me. If anything I'll just talk to Professor Lupin when I'm bored." He kissed her cheek before going to the back to sit with Luke. Class began shortly afterwards, and Nikki noticed that a certain two Gryffindors were missing. _'Probably trying to fix their hair,'_ she thought with a satisfied smirk. As soon as the though crossed her mind, the door to the classroom flew open.

"We're sorry-"

"We were trying to fix our hair!"

"Bloody Black!" Nikki looked back at the twins, her smirk growing into a joyous smirk. They had gotten some of the color back, but now George just reminded her of Christmas with his red and green hair, and Fred just plain clashed in her mind. Red and silver didn't look right to her.

"Just take your seats," sighed Remus. The twins paused for a moment, eyes landing on a seat next to Angelina Johnson. They had a brief race, and a short wrestling match over it. The class watched with chuckles and snickers as George pushed his twin to the ground. Fred stood up and scanned the room. "Are you going to take your seat, sir?" He motioned towards a seat. A seat Nikki noticed with horror was the one next to hers. She quickly scanned the room to see if there was another possible seat, and there wasn't. She gave her godfather an evil look as Fred grudgingly took the seat next to her. It wasn't Remus' fault, but she was going to quietly blame him anyways.

"How did you do this to our bloody hair, Nikki?" he whispered as Remus began taking role.

"Like I'd tell you. I'd wake up tomorrow with red and gold hair," she whispered back.

"No you wouldn't. Red hair would look god awful on you." She raised an eyebrow at him. "Its true."

"I always had my suspicions about your sexuality, Weasley," she muttered, as Remus ordered them to line up. As promised, Remus let Nikki go first.

"Now, I'm going to release the boggart. Remember, Ms. Black, _riddikulus._" Remus flicked his wand and the wardrobe flew open. Nikki raised her wand arm, prepping herself for the boggart to turn into a big spider that would promptly be crushed by a large foot, due to her sick sense of humor. The only problem was that the boggart didn't turn into a spider. The creature swirled around, before turning into an island in the middle of the sea, black shaping flying around a building on the small stone island. Her heart stopped. Azkaban.

"R…r…" Her wand arm fell to her side, the cherry wood stick falling from her hand. Azkaban. She turned heel and ran from the room, Remus calling after her. She run out and collapsed down the call, on the seal of one of the tall windows of that hallway. She hadn't thought that the Boggart could take the shape of a place, especially a place she'd never been. She'd always had a fear of Azkaban, ever since she was a child and had been told her father had been taken there even though he was innocent. She was horrified that one day she'd be dragged there in chains and forced to face the dementors just because she had a Death Eater last name. She buried her face in her hands and let out a shaky sigh, trying not to cry. The whole class had seen her fear, and would probably misinterpret it.

She felt a presence next to her, quietly sitting on the window sill. The person set her wand next to her, then patted her head. "You're scared of Azkaban?" She dropped her hands and peeked at the person next to her. There sat Fred Weasley, in all his Silver-and-Ginger haired glory. She straightened up, trying to seem less pathetic. "Why would you be so scared of there?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" she grumbled. "I was three when dad was taken to Azkaban. Three! I'd just been in the living room with my parents when those damned Aurors came barging in with bloody _dementors _and dragged my dad away to that blasted prison! Do you know what kinda effect that has on you?" she exclaimed, leaning against the cool glass behind her. "It's the only memory I have of my dad because of how fucking _terrifying _it was!" She looked over at Fred. He reached into his pocket and held out a piece of chocolate. "Are you…offering me chocolate?"

"If there's one thing that everyone in this school knows its that you're a chocoholic, Nikki Black." He smirked. "We've all seen you at the Halloween Feast. You don't leave any chocolate for the other Slytherins.

"I don't want your chocolate," she said jokingly. Fred smirked and leaned over, trying to force the chocolate down her throat. She laughed and play resisted, until he got the piece half way in her mouth. She ate the chocolate happily, before pocketing her wand and standing up. "Um…thanks."

"Its no problem," Fred stood up as well. "I can't stand seeing girls upset, and last I checked you were a girl."

"Yeah, last I checked too," she joked.

"Well, let's get back to class, before you're boyfriend decides I've spent too much time with you and he needs to kick my ass."

"Adrian isn't like that," she defended her boyfriend, starting to walk down the hall.

"Have you even paid attention to how he acts when other guys are getting even a little friendly with you?" said Fred, opening the door to the classroom and holding it open. Nikki walked in, nodding curtly to him, and walked up to Adrian and his friend at the back of the line. She saw him send the silver half of the Weasley egg a glare as he walked past.

* * *

><p>"Don't worry, Remus, I'm fine now," Nikki said assuringly, sitting on Remus' desk during her evening free time. "I just…wasn't expecting that."<p>

"I was," sighed Remus, doing some form of paper work that she knew she was getting in the way of. "You used to be so horrified of law enforcement in general. I remember when your mum took you to work with her, and you freaked out so badly when you entered the Magical Law Enforcement branch that she had to get me to come get you. You could barely be around your cousin Nymphadora when she first became an auror without shaking, and you two are like sisters."

"It's a stupid, irrational fear," Nikki mumbled angrily. "Law Enforcement is for protection, not something to be horrified of."

"Considering what happened, its completely understandable. You were just a baby," Remus reached up and ruffled her hair. "Now, don't you have patrols tonight?"

"Oh shit!" she exclaimed, hopping off Remus' desk and running out of the room, grabbing her bag. She ran down to the dungeons where she was suppose to meet Adrian, stumbling on her own feet a few times. Adrian was waiting on her outside the Slytherin Common room, waiting for her. "I'm so sorry, Adrian, I was talking to Re-Professor Lupin!" Adrian looked at her.

"Why are you on a first name basis on that professor?" he demanded grumpily. "Why do you spend so much time with him? We've been back four days, and you've spend more time in his office than in your own dorm." She looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Because I am, Adrian."

"Students aren't suppose to have intimate relationships with professors, Nikolyn." She cringed, hearing him use her full name.

"Professor Dumbledore knew about me and Remus' relationship when he hired him." She tilted her head to the side. What was with him?

"So you're telling me your cheating on me with a bloody professor!" he exclaimed. Nikki stared at him, putting things together in her head. He'd meant intimate like that! She started laughing, and laughing, and laughing. It was so ludicrous! Remus had practically raised her, stepping in when her father had been arrested, and Adrian thought she was _sleeping_ with him? It sounded like something out of some bad romance novel. He could not be serious.

But apparently he was, because when she started laughing, he'd stormed off, telling her to do her patrols on her own. Nikki stood there for a moment, wonder how it had gone like that. She had only been spending time with the godfather she didn't get to see as much as she wanted to, and he'd gotten mad at her for it? He'd even had the gumption to think she was sleeping with him. How could she not laugh at him? She sighed, and started her patrol, feeling like she should learn when it was appropriate to laugh at people's stupidity.


	3. Friends?

Nikki was angry. She was beyond angry. She was furious! It had been three days and Adrian refused to speak with her, and she honestly didn't want to speak with him except for to clear her name. how dare he assume was cheating him.

With a Professor.

Who was her godfather.

After only being back for four days!

She was bloody pissed, and her housemates were suffering for it. As a prefect, she could deduct points from Slytherins, and had been doing so more than she probably normally would have. She knew she'd probably deducted points from all of Adrian's friends for something. Not that they were breaking rules at the times, its just they were for things she would have normally let slide. Yesterday, she had given the Weasley twins a month detention for trying to test some candies they'd made on first years. Not that they didn't deserve it, but she normally wouldn't have given that much. It had been funny to see the little Hufflepuff's face turn sickly green and yellow boils appear, but they shouldn't have been doing it to first years. Anything above a third year would have been expectable. By then, students should have known better.

But none of that matter at the moment as she stormed around the restricted section. She liked that section of the library, and loved that her new powers as a prefect included free access to it. The area was quiet, and there was never anybody there. She could escape from everything that was going on with her life. In the roped off section, there was no Sirius Black, no pointing and staring, and no Adrian Blood Pucey. Or so she thought.

"Hey, Black," she looked up at the familiar voice. Fred was smiling down at her, holding a large book on his shoulder. He still had a streak of silver in his hair.

"What're you doing in here, Weasley?"

"Well, as part of that month long detention you gave me, I've been assigned help Pince in the library," he made a face.

"Oh god, I'm sorry. If I'd known you'd get that, I wouldn't have given you detention!" Madame Pince was the one person whom no one wanted to serve detention with. Nikki had had to do it once, after sneaking out past curfew, and it'd been horrible. It wasn't just the tedious work. Pince was unbearable. She was like the typical stern library times 100.

"Its okay. George has to clean cauldrons for Snape."

"Eeew…" Nikki scrunched up her face. Today in potions they had made a particularly disgusting smelling, and looking, potion. "I'm sorry, Fred. I've been in a ruddy mood lately, and I've been taking it out on others."

"It's fine, Nikki. You're entitled to a bad mood, aren't you? After all that's going on with your dad this year, plus I heard you got into a fight with Pucey." He sat down next to her. "What happened?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because everyone needs someone to talk to, and you don't seem too close to anyone in your house other than him." She sighed, he was right.

"Professor Lupin is my godfather, and since my dad wasn't around as a child, he became like my dad. I'm really close to him, but I don't get to see him as much as I like," I mumbled. "So, now that he's a teacher here, I've been spending a lot of time in his office. Y'know, just talking to him, helping some but mostly just getting in his way of working. Somehow, in the course of 4 days, Adrian got this stupid in idea in his head that I was _cheating_ on him with my _godfather_." Fred nodded silently, waited a moment to see if she'd say more, then spoke.

"What a git. Did he even try to get your side of the story?"

"I think he tried, but I misinterpreted what he'd said. I thought he just didn't like the fact that I wasn't spending the majority of my free time with him at first, not that he thought that I was _sleeping_ with Remus," She said the last part with some disgust. It was a gross thought.

"You deserve better than him. Hell, you deserve better than any guy who's in, ever has been, or ever will be in Slytherin house," declared Fred. Nikki stared at him, shocked a little.

"I'm a Slytherin," she pointed out quietly. "Why should I deserve better than people who met the same qualifications as myself?"

"Because you're not like other Slytherins," he said. "You're nice to most others, unless they don't deserve it. Hell, you were even friendly with me and George most of our first year, even though we started being such gits after you were sorted."

"You weren't a git, you were more an accomplice to your brother's git-ness," She mumbled. "You've never said anything particularly mean to me."

"You've never done anything to deserve it. George just let Charlie and Bill convince him that all Slytherins are bad," Fred shrugged.

"Charlie? He seemed so nice, though."

"You know Charlie?"

"He dated my cousin back in their 6th year," she explained. "Came to visit over Christmas and everything."

"You mean that that cool Hufflepuff was your cousin?" asked Fred in shocked.

"Yup, on my dad's side."

"Wow!" He laughed, "Y'know, she told me that I'd probably get along swell with her little cousin. I didn't know she'd been talking about you."

"Dora said that?" she asked. He nodded. "Well, what would you say? Do we get along swell?"

"I think we get along swimmingly," he said, half jokingly. "Wish you'd been put in Gryffindor. We could have been good friends." Nikki stood up and wasted some time dusting off her clothes, even though they were clean.

"Y'know, it is possible to be friends with people outside your house, Fred."

"Yes, but you're a Slytherin, and I'm a Gryffindor." He put a hand over his forehead, leaning back dramatically. "It could never work."

"Never say never," Nikki took the book he'd brought back there. "I'll put this back for you."

"Thanks, Nikki," he stood up and smiled at her.

"No problem…it is my fault you're here," she began walking away.

"Hey, Nikki!" She paused and looked back at him. "Do you really think we could be friends?" She stared at him, taken aback. Did she honestly think they could be friends? Yes. Maybe not her and George, but she felt she could be Fred's friend. Especially since he'd been so nice the last few days.

* * *

><p>"Yes. Now get back to your detention," she ordered, walking away and putting the book up, a smile sneaking across her face.<p>

The next morning, Adrian walked over and sat next to her at breakfast. She noticed he looked a little roughed up, but didn't ask. "Hey, Nikki."

"What do you want?" she asked, still not forgiving him for his assumptions.

"I'm sorry, it was stupid of me to even think that…its just Luke and Flint and everyone were talking, and they got the stupid idea in my head. It was stupid of me to assume something so ludicrous!" he mumbled. "I mean, he's your godfather." She looked at him.

"How'd you know he was my godfather?" she asked, "I've never told you that before."

"Um…" Adrian looked down. "Weasley. He cornered me this morning, and we had a…_discussion_. He told me." Nikki raised an eyebrow. Fred had talked to Adrian? "I'm really sorry for what I did."

"I except your apology, Adrian, but I can't be with you if you're going to let your friends fill your head with such stupidity." She stood up. "I'm sorry, but I'm breaking up with you." Adrian nodded understandingly. Nikki gathered her things and walked away, making a mental note to talk to Fred Weasley.


	4. Daddy

_Fred,_

_Meet me in the Shrieking Shack today at one, if you're free (And not too scared) ._

_Nikki Black_

_PS: Don't bring George._

Nikki was pretty sure she didn't have to tell him not to bring George. She was sure it was just as obvious to him as it was to her that even if they could get along, it would take Merlin returning from the dead to enchant pigs to and freeze over hell for George to get along with her. She wanted to talk to him about his _discussion_ with Adrian.

"Rainbow," she clicked her tongue to call her cat. The calico hopped up on the bed and nuzzled her hand. Nikki smiled and put the letter in her collar. "Take this to Fred Weasley." Rainbow meowed, then jumped off the bed and scurried off. Magic animals were truly amazing. They always found their target.

Nikki got off her bed and started getting ready to go to Hogsmeade. Her roommates asked her if she wanted to join them, but she declined. She didn't feel like gossiping in the The Three Broomsticks and teasing first year Gryffindors. She told them she was meeting someone that day, which wasn't a lie. Even if Fred didn't show, her cousin, Dora, had the day off and was going to apparite to Hogsmeade to visit her (and get some Honeydukes' candy). Nikki was excited about seeing her cousin again. Dora had been very busy with Auror training, but had finally qualified. Nikki had missed the family celebration, so Dora had decided to spend her first day off with her cousin, which cheered her up. Dora was like a big sister to her.

Nikki went to Remus' room before she went to Hogsmeade. She knew her godfather wasn't going to be feeling good. The full moon was that night. She'd known about his "furry little problem" since she was five, and her mum had sat her down and explained everything to her. At first she had been a little scared of him, but then she realized that he'd always be her godfather, even if he were a werewolf. She knocked on the door, then stepped in.

"Hey, Remus, how ya feeling?" she asked, looking at her godfather. He was always tired and grumpy during a full moon. Like a woman in PMS.

"Fine," he grunted, rolling over and covering his head with a blanket.

"I'm going to Hogsmeade," she said, walked over and shutting the drapes on his window. "Do you want me to get you anything?" Remus peeked at her under the blankets and smiled.

"No thanks, kiddo. But thank you for offering." Nikki smiled at him.

"Okay. You take it easy. I'll come and visit you tomorrow." She patted her godfather's arm, before leaving for Hogsmeade. Dora was waiting for her outside The Three Broomsticks. Today she had chosen on vibrant purple hair, and was dressed in a Weird Sisters t-shirt in tripp pants with black robes over. Nikki smiled. Nyphmadora Tonks will always cling to her teenage sense of style, and with her abilities she could. Honestly, Dora never had to look old. Nikki always wished she could be like that.

"Nik!" Dora threw her arms around her neck. Nikki hugged back with a smile.

"Hey, Dora!" Nikki smiled at her cousin, breaking the hug.

"How has school been? Tell me everything." Dora ordered, leading her into The Three Broomsticks. "You seemed so angry in your last letter." Nikki sighed, running a hand threw her head and sitting down at a table.

"Well, there's all the stuff with dad," she mumbled. "No one's come up and said anything yet, but there's constant staring and pointing." She paused and sent an angry look at some Hufflepuffs at a nearby table. "Like that."

"I'm sorry, Nik," Dora sat across from her. "I wish you didn't have to deal with all that."

"Its okay, Dora," she smiled. "That's not what I was angriest about."

"Oh, yeah! Why'd you break up with that Pucey kid?"

"He thought I was _shagging_ my godfather!"

"I wish I was shagging your godfather." Nikki raised an eyebrow. She knew her cousin had developed a thing for her godfather since last Christmas, but Dora was normally quiet about her feelings. Nikki thought she maybe just a wee bit embarrassed about fancying the man that was practically her younger cousin's father.

"That is not the point right now, Dora." The older Black girl laughed.

"I'm sorry, Nikki," Dora paused to ordered them both butter beers, before continuing. "That's hilarious that he'd think that. I mean, he's your godfather and he's a professor. Not to mention he's nearly 18 years older than you."

"And 13 years older than you," Nikki pointed out.

"But he's not my godfather nor my professor."

"Touché," Nikki smiled. "But I guess its for the best. He obviously had jealousy issues, and if there's one thing I can't stand its jealousy." Their butter beers came. Nikki paused to sip hers, before speaking some more. "Do you remember Charlie Weasley's younger brother, Fred?"

"Oh yeah! I met him that one Christmas I spent with them back when Charlie and I dated," Dora smiled. "I gotta say, those twins reminded me of you, Nikki."

"He told me you said we'd make good friends."

"I do. I mean, those boys are as big of troublemakers as you are."

"I don't get caught," Nikki reminded, taking another sip of her butter beer. "But that's beside the point."

"Have you made a new friend, Nikki?" asked Dora in a sing-song voice.

"I don't know. I think," Nikki mumbled, looking down, pursing her lips.

"Do you have a crush?" she asked again, in that annoying sing-song voice.

"No!" she exclaimed, turning red. Dora laughed.

"Lighten up, Nikki. You're gonna get wrinkles!" Dora smiled. The two girl sat and caught up for about an hour, before Dora had to go. Nikki left the Three Broomsticks, looking at her watch. It was 12:30. She decided to walk to the Shrieking Shack, since she had nothing else to do anymore.

Nikki wasn't scared of the Shrieking Shack like everyone else. Then again, she knew why there had been shrieks and such all those years ago. She found it humorous, even. She remember in her third year, getting a grand total of 100 galleons from her housemates for spending an entire Saturday in there. Honestly, all she'd done is walked in, and slept on a beat up bed upstairs.

She entered into the old house. It was dusty and in disarray, just as it always was. She avoided a whole in the floor as she walked towards the living room area. She looked down at the floor, and noticed something abnormal. There were a set of footprints in the dust, and they seemed fresh. _'Probably just some kids who finally got the balls to come in here,_' She thought, sitting down one a raggedy old couch. Not many people had enough gumption to actually enter, but every so often, someone would. But something didn't feel right.

"Hello?" she called out, getting up. No answer. She paused, thinking maybe she was just letting the stories of the Shrieking Shack get to her, when she heard something creak upstairs. She pulled out her wand and ran upstairs to the old bedroom. She looked around, until her eyes landed on a black dog. She stared for a moment, before recognizing it.

It was the dog she'd seen outside King's Cross. She kneeled down, and held out her hand. "Hey, doggy." She smiled, reaching into her deep robes pockets for her leftovers from lunch at The Three Broomsticks. The dog trotted over, and nuzzled her hand, almost looking like it was smiling. She opened the magic to go container, and set in front of the dog, offering him the half a sandwich. The dog happily eat it all quickly, before sitting in front of her and giving her that same look, where is almost looked like it was smile. But Nikki didn't think dogs could smile. Nikki reached up and patted his head. Then it happened.

The dog began changing. It took on the form of a human man, and her mind stopped working for a moment. Then she started putting everything together. The dog was an animagus. The man was familiar. He was someone she'd heard of all her life, someone she'd looked at pictures of longingly as a child. Sirius Black smiled at her. "Hello, Nikki."

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" she asked, staring at her father. He looked awful. He was malnutrition, with waxy skin and matted black hair. He looked almost dead.

"What do you mean?" he asked back.

"Why are you here? There are dementors everywhere, dad!" she exclaimed. "Your gonna get caught and have to go back!"

"Not if I can get the person I came here for, princess." Sirius smiled, "Peter Pettigrew is here at Hogwarts, and if I can catch him, I'll prove my innocence." Nikki stared at him.

"Pettigrew's at Hogwarts?" she asked. "Why the bloody hell didn't you find me? I can help you catch him!" She smiled big. If Pettigrew was caught, then her dad could come home, something she'd wanted since she was a little girl. She heard the door downstairs open and close. "Stay here. I've got someone I've gotta meet." She whispered, giving her father a hug, and running downstairs.

"Hey, Nikki," Fred smiled at her from the entrance way to the shack.

"Hey, Fred. Thanks for coming," She walked over. "And thanks for whatever you did to Adrian." Fred smirked.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Ms. Prefect." Nikki shook her head.

"He told me you had a _discussion_ with him."

"I didn't think he'd actually tell you," Fred mumbled, looking away. "I just roughed him up a bit for the way he was treating you, nothing big."

"Yes it is, Fred. It's the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me," she murmured, looking down at her feet. "I mean…we're not even friends…hell, most people could consider us enemies, but you still did that for me."

"We're not enemies, and remember our conversation the other night?" he asked, smiling at her. She nodded. "I wanna be friends."

"You wanna be friends with me? A slimy, good for nothing Slytherin, who's father is a convicted murderer?" she asked, amazed.

"I don't care. We could be best friends." laughed Fred. "My brother would have a heart attack if he found out we were friends, though." Nikki smiled.

"Then we can be best frenemies," she laughed. "I have to keep up my image too. It takes a lot to get Slytherins to respect you." Fred smiled big.

"Great!" Fred patted her head. "I've gotta get back to George."

"Okay, I'll see you later." Nikki smiled and watched him leave, before running back upstairs. Her father was sitting on the old bed.

"Aren't you a little young to be meeting boys?" he asked, sounding every bit the worried father.

"It's not like that, dad," she sighed, sitting next to him. "He's done a lot of real nice things for me this year, like in DADA class, and Remus was teaching us how to fight Boggarts, or when my boyfriend was being a git a few days ago. Its really out of character, since we've always…just not gotten along during out Hogwarts years. So I wanted to thank him, but thanks to the typical Slytherin-Gryffindor relationship, I couldn't rightly do it public, could I?" Sirius nodded. "Now tell me about Pettigrew. I wanna help you get the bloody bastard as soon as possible." Sirius reached into his pocket and pulled out a ripped out photo from the _Daily Prophet_

"He's the rat, there in the boy's hands." Nikki took the picture and looked at the family. Her eyes went wide with recognition.

"That's Ron Weasley!" she exclaimed. "He's Harry Potter's best mate!"


	5. He's Innocent

"Rainbow, I need you to get Ron Weasley's rat. Can you do that?" whispered Nikki, walking out of her common room with her cat in her arms. "I'm gonna be in Filch's office when you get him. Bring him to me." The cat meow, and rubbed up against her face, then jumped out of her arms and ran off. She didn't have patrol that night, and decided she was going to do something nice for a new friend. She walked up to the seventh floor and knocked on the door of the most hated room in all the school, Filch's office. Nothing good ever came of being there.

"What?" grunted Filch. Nikki smiled at the old squib.

"Hello, Mr. Filch. Peeves is causing trouble again." she lied, making sure he saw the Slytherin Prefect badge on her robes. Filch grumbled several complaints about the poltergeist.

"Watch Weasley," he grumbled, walking off with Mrs. Norris at his heels. Nikki walked into the office and smiled at Fred. He was sitting on the floor in front of the file cabinets that were filled with the history of Hogwarts' troublemakers.

"Heya, friend," she sat next to him. Fred smiled at her.

"Hey, come to help me?" he asked, motioning to the piles of files in front of him. She made a face. He'd gotten stuck with _filing_.

"Merlin, half of these have gotta be yours!" she exclaimed, starting to help him.

"We have our own drawer," declared Fred proudly. Nikki laughed and looked at the files. The files in her hands weren't the twins' misdeeds, though. She noticed half of them were given to James Potter and Sirius Black. She couldn't help but smirk proudly, reading her father's antics at Hogwarts with her late godfather. Doubling the sizes of students' heads, hexing Severus Snape quite a bit, and a few unauthorized duels were among there accomplishments. She even came across one where her mum had gotten in trouble with them, but she couldn't make out what it said.

"Fred, can you read the reason for this one?" she asked, handing it over to the ginger. He took it and squinted a little to make out the old smudged cursive.

"Charming some Slytherins' heads into that of cartoon lions," he read. "Who did this? This is bloody brilliant!"

"That's my mum and dad," she smirked proudly, pulling out her wand and making the already sorted files fly into the box in alphabetical order.

"Ya mean the chick involved in this is your mum?" asked Fred. "I've come across her name a few times. She didn't pull many pranks, but the ones she did were bloody brilliant. Hell, both your parents have pulled some great stunts, from what I've read." She looked at him, eyebrow raised.

"Exactly how many times have you done this?"

"Too many, considering that me and George have read threw the files enough to develop a Hero worship thing for Sirius Black and James Potter." He smiled at her, chuckling.

"You hero worship my dad?"

"His prankster side, yes. Not the whole Death Eater thing," he said. Nikki bit her lip, looking down. Fred patted her back. "I'm sorry, Nikki. I shouldn't have said that."

"He didn't do it, Fred," she mumbled. "He didn't do it. He isn't the reason the Potters are dead…I am…"

"What do you-" Filch walked back in before he could finish his question.

Nikki was in Defense Against The Dark Arts early the next morning, like always. Remus was back to teaching that day. Thank Merlin. Snape was scary. Even Slytherins were a little scared of him, even if he did favor them. She was helping Remus grade the second years' essays, sipping some coffee she'd convinced him to get for her. Students weren't allowed coffee.

"Dora says hi," she said offhandedly, giving Ginny Weasley a top grade. Remus looked a little shocked. "She really likes you. You should go out with her. Its about time you found a woman."

"Nikki, I get enough of this from your mother, do I really need it from you too?" he sighed. Nikki shrugged. It was true that her mother told Remus time and time again that he needs to find a good girl. Remus refused to date because of his furry little problem, which Nikki found stupid. He was one of the best men she knew, and would make a great husband for the right girl. Such as Nymphadora Tonks. Or maybe Nikki just had some underlying desire for Remus to become a legitimate member of her family.

"I just want you happy, Remus," she smiled.

"Thank you, Nikki, but I'm perfectly happy with my life right now," Remus looked passed her. "Mr. Weasley, are you just going to stand in the doorway or are you going to come in?" Nikki looked over her shoulder at Fred.

"Actually, professor, I was wondering if I could borrow Nikki for a minute," he said. Remus looked at her, then motioned for her to go talk to him. Nikki stood up and walked out into the hall with Fred.

"Morning, Fred," she greeted, shoving her hands into the pockets of her robes.

"Morning, Nikki," he smiled, then went on to say what she was expecting. "What did you mean last night? When you said the Potters' deaths were your fault?" Nikki paused, thinking about how to explain it to him.

"My dad wasn't the Potters' secret keeper," she said.

"Yes he was, everyone knows he was." Fred's eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"He was gonna be, but he changed his mind last minute," she mumbled. "He didn't wanna put me in danger. If I hadn't been around, then he would have been their secret keeper and they'd be alive." She rubbed the side of her neck, looking away awkwardly. She was slightly scared her mum would pop out of the wall, and yell at her for blaming herself for the Potters' deaths. She knew it honestly wasn't her fault, but she'd always felt guitly that her dad had suggested the switch for her. Fred stayed silent for a few moments, thinking about what she'd said.

"So…why didn't someone tell the Ministry about that?" he asked.

"Cuz, the only ones who knew about the switch were my parents, the Potters, and Peter Pettigrew," she explained. "That's why my dad confronted him all those years ago, because Pettigrew betrayed the Potters."

"But he killed Pettigrew, and all them muggles!" exclaimed Fred. Nikki shook her head again.

"Pettigrew killed the muggles, and faked his own death. Cut off his own damned finger so my dad would get throw in Azkaban!" she said with disgust. "And, well…dad fleeing the scene hadn't helped any, but he didn't know what to do." Fred stopped again, thinking silently about what she'd said. "I'll admit my dad shouldn't have confronted Pettigrew. He should have gone straight to the Ministry and told them everything, but he was angry and acted rashly. Though, you probably don't believe me. My godfather doesn't even believe it…"

"I believe you," declared Fred. "Why would you lie about this? It would be easier on you to conform to what other thought of your father." She smiled big.

"You really, really believe me?" she asked. He nodded. "Brilliant!"

"So…he's not really after Harry?" Nikki shook her head.

"No. My dad wouldn't hurt Harry," Nikki said. "He's Harry's godfather after all." Fred smirked for a second.

"So, if your dad's found innocent, Harry can leave them muggles he lives with?" he asked.

"Yeah," Nikki nodded.

"Hmm, then let's try and prove him innocent." She raised an eyebrow. "Trust me when I tell you there's a reason the Potters didn't leave Harry to his mum's family."

"I've hear rumors, but is it seriously that bad?" she asked. He nodded. "Poor kid."

"Aw, even Slytherins like Harry Potter!" She crossed her arms and huffed.

"I'm hardly a typical Slytherin." The bell rang, telling them to get their asses to class. "Meet me near the Astronomy tower tonight at midnight, we can talk more then." She ordered, walking into the classroom.

"Got ya, Nikki," he said, following behind her into the classroom.


	6. He bit my finger!

"I knew there was something funky about that damned rat!" exclaimed Fred, sitting next to Nikki in the Astronomy tower. Nikki was really bad about abusing her Prefect badge. She was hardly ever in the Slytherin rooms down in the dungeons anymore. She could be anywhere she wanted now, even after hours, and not get in trouble. She could also keep Fred from getting into trouble for being out after hours if he was caught with her.

"You mean you guys never got suspicious that it lived four times longer than it was suppose to?" she asked, giving him a disbelieving look. "I'd get freaked out after it'd been around for five, but you guys just ignored that he obviously was overstaying his time on earth?"

"I dunno…I always figured he lived so long because of all the magic in our house. I mean, with 9 wizards in one home, its gotta have some kind of effect," he shrugged. "I'll try and get my hands on him. Then we take him to your dad, right?"

"Yeah!" she smiled big. "Try and get him by the next Hogsmeade weekend. We'll take him to dad then everything'll be all sorted out for the Holidays!" She smiled big.

"You're a daddy's girl, aren't you?" he asked.

"I haven't seen him since I was three, but I love my dad, yeah." Nikki stood up and stretched. "I bet your brother is getting pretty suspicious of all the time you're spending away from him." Fred laughed.

"Yeah, it hasn't gotten to him enough for him to ask what's up, but I know he's realized something's up. Especially since my detentions were cut too week short," He raised an eyebrow, looking up at her knowingly.

"I guess McGonagall thought that you didn't deserve a whole month," she smiled at him.

"Thanks. They were running out of manual labor for me to do, and I _hate_ writing lines."

"Your welcome."

"So, Pucey causing you any issues?" Nikki looked down at him.

"I haven't really spoken to him a lot. We don't do our patrols together anymore, and I'm hardly ever in the Slytherin Dungeon these days," she shrugged. "Which is odd, since I personally believe we have the best damned common room in the school."

"Yeah right!" laughed Fred.

"Mate, The Giant Squid sleeps outside our common room windows!" Fred paused.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. The Slytherin common room is half underwater," she explained. "Its bloody awesome!" She laughed, looking up at the sky. She remembered being a child, when her Aunt 'Dromeda would take her and Dora out at night and point out the stars. She pointed up and smiled. "That's Sirius, the brightest star in the sky. My Aunt used to tell me that whenever I looked at it, Dad would know I was safe."

"Does your Aunt know he's innocent?" asked Fred.

"I dunno. If she didn't think he was innocent then she just decided she wouldn't speak poorly of dad," Nikki mumbled, her eyes drifting to Leo, and the bright star at the bottom left, Regulus. "That's Regulus. Aunt Dromeda said my Uncle was looking over me from that star, and that's Alphard, where my great-uncle is looking over me from." She was really just talking to herself. There was a reason she loved Astronomy so much, and it wasn't because it was interesting. It was because her Aunt had told their family history to her threw the starts. She knew the position of all of the stars that shared a name with a relative. Even though her family were a bunch of purist, they were still her family. A family she'd never know, considering most of them were dead before she'd even started Hogwarts, and the living members (Aunt Dromeda, her sisters, and their families) weren't talking to her. Her father and Aunt Dromeda were both disowned.

"Is everyone in your family named after a star?"

"Not everyone. I'm just plan old Nikolyn Dorea. No relation to stars what so ever," she explained. "Dad didn't like the family tradition, nor did Aunt Dromeda. Not that me or my cousin got normal names. Honestly, mine is made up."

"Your name is made up?" laughed Fred.

"Yeah. Dad wanted to name me Nicole or Lyn, but thought they were too plain, so he and my godfathers found a way to combine them," she shook her head, smiling. "Remus came up with Nikolyn."

"Professor Lupin named you?" She nodded. "What did your mum think about that?"

"At the time, she didn't care," Nikki said. "She didn't really wanna be my mum until I was about a month or so old."

"Oh…sorry for asking, Nikki."

"No problem. The past is the past." Nikki smiled. "Now let's get ya back to your dorm before we both get in trouble."

* * *

><p>Nikki was waiting for Fred near the Shrieking Shack. He came running up, an hour late, but with a triumphant smirk. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the rat. Nikki smirked, and reached out to grab the bastard that had changed her life forever. She toyed with the idea of crushing him in her hands, but decided not to. He needed to be alive, and she could get into trouble for killing him with the knowledge he was in fact human, if only barely in her mind. She took the disgusting creature into her hands and smirked.<p>

"You're done for, Pettigrew," she said. The rat squirmed and squeaked, trying to escape her grasp. She held him at arms length, and in a way she was sure would keep her hands safe. Or so she thought. The rat squirmed its self into an odd position, and dug its teeth into her finger. She dropped him, and cradled her hand for half a second, before realizing what she'd done. "Merlin's fucking beard!" she growled, chasing after the rat.

"Damnit, Nikki! Why'd you let him go?" exclaimed Fred, running after the rat with her.

"He fucking _bit_ me, Fred!" she grumbled, taking a dive to grab the blasted rodent. She wished she could use magic to catch the damned thing, but she was only 15. Stupid trace! She got back up and started after the rat again. This time both she and Fred dived for the rat, ending in them colliding and landing in a crumpled heap in the grass. By time they were back on there feet, the rat had escaped.

"Fuck!" sighed Fred, falling back on the ground.

"Ow…" mumbled Nikki, looking down at her finger. It was bleeding pretty badly, a chunk of her flesh hanging from her finger. She could see her bone. She felt her stomach drop, and felt the waves of nausea wash over her. She had a low gore tolerance.

"Are you okay, Nikki?" Fred leaned over and looked at her finger. "Damn, that's bad." He rummaged threw his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief. He took her hand in his, and wrapped the cloth around it, tying it tight to stop the blood flow. "Let's get you to Madame Pomfrey."

"I wanna see my dad first…he's expecting me…and he should know I royally fucked up getting his free." She sighed, standing up and starting to walk towards the lone shack in the distance. Fred paused for a moment, before falling her. "I can't believe I freaking lost him!"

"Don't worry, Nikki. We'll get him," Fred patted her back. "He'll probably go back to Ron, and I can grab him again. Mind, it'll be harder this time, since he'll know what I'm doing, but I can get him. I'm sure of it."

"Thanks, Fred…" she mumbled, looking down. "I can't believe I messed up…I'm just a good for nothing walking mistake.." He stopped her, taking her by the shoulders and making her look him in the eyes.

"No, you are not. You, Nikolyn Black, are one of the smartest, sweetest girls I know." Nikki smiled a little.

"You must not know many girls," she said jokingly. Fred laughed too and the two continued to the Shrieking Shack. Nikki opened the door, letting Fred in, before locking it. "Daddy, its me."

"No one else calls me daddy, Nik," Sirius walked down the rickety old steps, pausing to look at Fred. He looked questioningly at his daughter. "This is my friend, Fred Weasley. You saw him last time. He's helping me try and get his brother's rat."

"Um, hey, Mr. Black," Fred held out his hand to Sirius nervously.

"Sirius is fine," Sirius shook his hand. "Thank you for helping my daughter."

"Friends help friends, even if that friend is a slimy Slytherin," Fred smiled at Nikki jokingly.

"Or good-doer Gryffindors," she mumbled, smiling. "I brought you some food, daddy!" She reached into her pocket and pulled out a to-go order from The Three Broomsticks and some Honeydukes' chocolate.

"Thank you, princess," Sirius kissed her forehead and took the food, walking over to the raggedy old couch, sitting down and starting to eat. She fidgeted a little, covering her injured finger. "What happened to your hand?"

"Pettigrew bit her," Fred answered. "To be exact, she should be going to Madame Pomfrey right now, before she looses that chuck of skin." Sirius eyes went wide, and Nikki inwardly grown, awaiting the overbearing and annoying type of concern she'd grown to expect from her mother.

"Get to Madame Pomfrey, Nikolyn," he ordered, setting the food aside and getting up. He walked over and took her injured finger in his hand. Blood was seeping threw the handkerchief. "I don't want you to get some sort of infection from that traitorous bastard."

"Okay, daddy. I'll go right now," She sighed.

"I'll make sure she does it, sir," Fred assured.

"Thank you, Fred." Sirius gave her a hug, which she honestly didn't want to end. She had 12 years of hugs to make up for, and wanted nothing more to stay in the Shrieking Shack to spend another few hours with her father. But Sirius wouldn't have that, and she knew it. He didn't want her to get in trouble, and he didn't want her loosing that part of her finger, because he was her father and he loved her.

* * *

><p>Luckily, saying she'd been bitten by someone's pet rat was a reasonable explanation as to why Nikki need a part of her finger reattached. However, there was no reasonable explanation why Fred Weasley had been the one with her in the infirmary. And Nikki knew that Pomfrey found it odd, as did the group of younger Ravenclaw students that were in there visiting an ill friend. Nikki sighed, and wondered what kind of damage control she'd have to do. Ravenclaws were as bad as Slytherins with gossip.<p> 


	7. 20 Points

Weeks of failed attempts at getting their hands on Pettigrew had failed. Nikki was getting very angry. How could a rat outsmart them, and two half-kneazle cats? Crookshank was just as smart as her Rainbow, and both cats were on the job of catching the rat with Nikki and Fred. They were all getting desperate.

"I'm just gonna tell Ron what his damned rat is!" declared Fred angrily. They stood at the top of the astronomy tower, like they did at least once a week nowadays.

"You can't do that, Fred," sighed Nikki, "He won't believe you. Harry believes that my dad is the reason his parents are dead, and Ron is his best mate. He'll think you've gone mad, suggesting his rat was the real reason." Fred sighed too, in defeat.

"What're gonna do? The damned rat is smart."

"I know, its fucking irritating!" she grumbled. "I hate rats more than I hate dogs!" Fred laughed. "What's so funny?"

"You're such a daddy's girl, but you hate dogs?" he laughed, "Don't you think that's ironic? I mean, your dad's animagus form is a dog, after all!" She laughed a little to herself. It was pretty ironic.

"Wonder why I hate dogs?" she mused, shivering a little. She pulled her robes a little tighter around her. Winter was there, and it was so cold. She should have worn her thicker robes.

"What's your favorite animal?" asked Fred, slipping an arm around her and pulling her close. She blushed, and stiffened for a few moments, before giving into instincts, and snuggling into his warmth.

"Weasels, ferrets. Animals like that," she mumbled. "They're so cool. I had a friend once who had a pet ferret, and it could bend into a circle backwards. And don't go assuming it has anything to do with you."

"Wasn't planning on it," he chuckled.

"What's yours?" she asked.

"Foxes," he answered with a shrug.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" She smirked, looking up at him. "Cunning and Mischievous, you must feel a personal connection."

"Hey, don't go describing me as 'cunning'! That's a Slytherin trait!" laughed Fred.

"The difference between a Slytherin and a Gryffindor is that Gryffindors are stupidly reckless," She declared, slipping out from under his arm and walked towards the entrance to the building.

"Or maybe its that Slytherins are self-preserving to a fault?" suggested Fred, walking after her.

"I'd gladly give my life to save those I love," she said, looking back at him.

"Then maybe you're a Lion among Snakes?"

* * *

><p>A Loin among Snakes. It sounded like some weird muggle saying, but Nikki knew Fred had made it up, though maybe not on the spot. She didn't know, but it bothered her a little that the phrase actually did describe her. Maybe the Sorting Hat had made a mistake? Maybe she shouldn't be in Slytherin? Maybe the hat had heard her name and automatically put her in Slytherin. Blacks were always traditionally in Slytherin. Her father was the only one who hadn't been, and maybe the hat had thought it was a mistake over the years since false conviction, and had just shoved her into Slytherin so he wouldn't have to deal with having put a possible "dark wizard" into a different house. Or maybe she was just over thinking things.<p>

"I hear you've been spending time with Weasley," Nikki looked over at Adrian, shaken out of her thoughts.

"What I have been?" she asked nonchalantly, getting up from the table. "You're my ex, why should you care?"

"Because I want you back, Nikki," he said bluntly. "And I wanna know if I should worry about competition."

"Well, you don't have to," He visibly brightened. "Because you aren't in the contest, nor is anybody. I've got too much going on in my life at the moment to worry about relationships."

"They'll catch him any day now, Nikki, and all the pointing and staring will end." Nikki shook her head.

"Do you think I want my dad in that blasted prison?" She asked him, glaring at him, before walking off. She saw Fred get up from the Gryffindor table out of the corner of her eye as she left the Great Hall. "George is gonna get suspicious of you, y'know?"

"Oh, he already is. He doesn't believe the rumors that we've been spending time together wholly, but he thinks I'm sneaking around with some kind go secret girlfriend." he smiled at her. "So, having issues with Pucey?"

"Oh he's just trying to get me back apparently," she shrugged, walking absentmindedly wherever her feet took her.

"You thinking of going back to him?"

"Hell no." Fred smiled and patted her back.

"Good girl. Maybe you could try a real man instead of some snake next time?" he suggested in his joking way.

"Got any suggestions."

"Don't I ever," he said. She knew there was more to his words, but didn't press. They fell silent, wandering absently around the castle. They eventually found themselves on a staircase.

"Oi, Fred, why's there so much of a crowd over there?" she asked, pointing over to one of the staircases, where there was a crowd of Gryffindors in front of the portrait of the singing fat lady. She knew that was the entrance to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"I dunno. Neville probably forgot the password," he said, walking over to the crowd. He tapped Angelina Johnson on the shoulder. Nikki followed behind him, feeling a little out of her element, but deathly curious about what was happening. "Hey, Angie, what's up?" he asked.

"Sirius Black was in the castle!"

* * *

><p>Nikki spend a long night on the Great Hall floor, fuming about her father. She was going to kill him! Why would he be so stupid! She sighed, and ran a hand threw her hair. She was currently waiting desperately for potions to end. She was only half paying attention to her potion as it simmered.<p>

"Black!" She snapped back to reality, looking up at Snape.

"Yes, Professor?" she asked.

"Start paying attention, or you'll end up being just like your mother," he ordered in that condescending tone he used so well. "Or, more fittingly, your father." She felt her heart stop. No one had said anything aloud to her about her father…and she hadn't expect a teacher to. Though, it seemed oddly fitting that it was Snape.

"Professor, I don't think that's something appropriate to say!" exclaimed Fred, shooting up in his seat. Half the class gasped, while the other half started murmuring amongst themselves. "So what if she's Sirius Black's daughter? That doesn't mean anything!"

"10 points from Gryffindor, Weasley," sneered Snape as class ends. Nikki stood up and glared at the teacher.

"I have a great dad, Professor Snape! Of all the people here you would know that!" she declared. "You saw him with me as a baby while he was at Hogwarts. Mind you, he may not be the best person, but he is the best damn father." The class gasped at her defending her father - or maybe it was the fact that she had reveal that she was a Hogwarts baby? - and Snape turned around to sneer at her.

"20 points from Slytherin, Black."


	8. A Lion Among Snakes

**Okay, everyone, this story will be coming to an end soon but there most definately be a sequal that will cover Nikki's life threw out the Second War. I'd just like to thank everyone who's added this story to alerts, favorites, and reviewed!**

* * *

><p>Nikki stormed out of potions class, leaving the shocked class in her wake. She walked further down into the dungeons as fast as she could, hoping to get to the Slytherin Common room quicker than anyone could catch up with her. Her mother had told her that Snape hated them all. Her mum, both of godfathers, and her dad. She should have guessed one day he would make his disdain clear - if her barely passing grade in potions weren't clear enough - like he had made it clear to Harry Potter. She reached the Slytherin common room and grumbled the password under her breath.<p>

"Nikki, wait!" She paused and looked back. Fred was running towards her. She sighed, waiting for the ginger to catch up with her. He came to a skidding stopped in front of her, panting. "Are…you okay?"

"I'm fine. I knew someone would say something eventually," she looked down at him. "Thanks for sticking up for me."

"What're friends for?" he asked with a wide smile. "George's brain is currently fried. He doesn't know how to handle it."

"Course he doesn't." She shrugged, really wanting to go back into her common room and cry. She didn't cry often, but this seemed like an appropriate time. Fred seemed to notice her eyes watering a little.

"C'mere, Nikki." Before she could do anything, he'd pulled her into his arms, enveloping her in a hug she really did need. She wrapped her arms around him and gripped his robes in her hands tightly, letting the feelings she'd been suppressing for years spill out. Being the daughter of a convicted murderer made one very good at suppressing one's emotions, but she was angry. Angry at the Ministry. Angry at her father. Angry at Snape. Angry at herself. She was angry to the point of depression.

"I hate this! This would all fucking be _over_ if I hadn't fucking let fucking Pettigrew go over a fucking _bite_!" she yelled into his chest.

"It wasn't you're fault," he whispered in her ear. "Things happen for a reason, don't they, Nikki?"

"What possible reason could there be for that to happen?" She mumbled.

"Because…if we'd gotten him right then and there, then we wouldn't have a reason to be friends anymore, would we?" he asked, looking down at her. Did he really think that she agreed to be his 'frenemy' to get to Pettigrew? "And even if we would have stayed friends, we would have spend as much time together, and that means we wouldn't be as close and I wouldn't have realized that I fancy you."

"You fancy me?" she asked, confused and shocked. Fred _fancied_ her?

"Yes, I do. Who wouldn't?" he smiled, wiping away her remaining tears with the pad of his thumb. "Your pretty,"

"No I'm average."

"Your smart."

"Only moderately."

"Your stubborn as a bull."

"I am not!"

"See what I mean?" he laughed and kissed her nose. "Now cheer up, Nikolyn or I'll tell your daddy on you."

"You wouldn't!" she exclaimed in mock horror, pushing him away dramatically.

"Oh yes I would," he laughed, stumbling back a little. She smiled at him. Fred really was a positive addition to her life.

"Thanks, Fred," she said again, leaning up and kissing his cheek, before walking into her common room.

"_FRED WEASLEY_," The words exploded from the howler. It had been awhile since a Weasley child had received a howler. Nikki couldn't help but walk up behind her friend as the red envelope continued yelling. "_WHAT IS THIS I HEAR ABOUT YOU DATING A SLYTHERIN! YOUR FATHER NEARLY HAD A HEART ATTACK! I DEMAND AN EXPLANATION, FRED! I EXPECT ONE BY THE END OF THE DAY, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!"_

"Fred, when did we start dating?" she asked as the envelope burst into flames.

"I'm not exactly sure…" he mumbled. "I mean, I fancy you and all, but I don't remember asking you out."

"Nor do I remember saying yes to going out with you," she added, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear, before smiling at Fred's friends and siblings.

"This your Slytherin girlfriend, Fred?" asked Ron, his face stuffed with food.

"Did you not just hear them say their not going out, Ronald?" asked Hermione. Nikki laughed at the pair. It was obvious to the whole school they fancied each other.

"But Fred just said he fancied her!" exclaimed Ron, mouth now empty. Fred scooted over on the bench to make room between herself and Angelina Johnson.

"Hi, I'm Ginny Weasley," The youngest Weasley extended her hand across the table.

"Nikki Black, it's a pleasure to meet you," Nikki said, shaking the girl's hand.

"Fred why'd you let her sit with us?" she heard George hiss at his twin.

"Ignore him. George is just mad that there's someone else vying for Fred's attention," Ginny smiled at her.

"Ginny, you traitor!" exclaimed George.

"She seems perfectly nice to me."

"She's Sirius Black's daughter! I'm sure Harry doesn't want to eat with the man who's responsible for the deaths of his parents!" exclaimed George. Nikki cringed. Harry wasn't at the table yet, thank god.

"George, you're being rude!" scolded Hermione. "Harry's not gonna judge her based on who her father is."

"Its okay, I was just coming over here to see why Fred got a howler," Nikki smiled at them. "I can go to my own table."

"No you don't have to, Nikki. If you're Fred's friend you have every right to sit with us," Angelina smiled at her. "I mean, how bad can you be if you caught his fancy?"

"I'm dreadful. He says I'm stubborn as a bull."

"It's one of the nice things about you, Nikki," said Fred defensively. "It the reason you don't back down from what you believe."

"How bloody long as this been going on?" exclaimed George.

"Since the start of the year," explained Fred. "Since the Boggart in Lupin's class basically." Nikki paused and thought back. That did seem like that was the start of their friendship. Nikki ended up spending breakfast at the Gryffindor table, a spec of green among the red. She start talking with Angelina and Ginny about Quidditch. The three shared a love of the Holyhead Harpies, and spoke animated about the current season. Nikki loved Quidditch. The only reason she wasn't on her house team is because Marcus Flint was a sexist pig. She enjoyed being at the Gryffindor table. She never spoke this much with her own housemates.

Fred was right. She was just a Lion among Snakes.


	9. The Shrieking Shack

"Dad, you shouldn't have gone into the school," scolded Nikki when she finally got a chance to see her father. They were near the Whomping Willow, her father lounging in the late evening shadows cast by the trees they say in. In his animagus form, Sirius was completely hidden in the shadow, though it still probably wasn't wise that he was out. Fred lounged next to her, his head on her thigh. They weren't together, though Fred had confessed. Nikki wouldn't mind dating the Gryffindor, but she was just letting the relationship take its course. This meant she was repeatedly telling her father that they were just friends, to which he'd reply that she must not have many friends.

Which may or may not be true. She'd been so busy lately that she wasn't exactly sure. She was sure that her now open friendship with Fred - and also Ginny and Angelina - was affecting her amount of friends in her house. _Not that it mattered if I have many Slytherin friends. _she thought, absentmindedly petting her father's head.

"How was your Defense against the Dark arts exam?" asked Fred, looking up at her.

"Piece of cake! Did you see how I kicked that Boggart's ass?" She smirked proudly. Her father began growling. "Daddy?" she looked at him as he stood up. "Earth to father?" Sirius took off running. Nikki stood straight up, making Fred fall to the ground. "Damn old man!" She ran after, Fred running after her. She caught up just in time to see Ron being dragged down into the hole under the Whomping Willow.

"Harry, Hermione, don't get too close to the damned tree!" yelled Fred. Harry and Hermione turned around.

"Fred, your brother was just taken by a dog!" exclaimed Hermione

"That's the Whomping Willow, you'll get all your ribs broken before you can get under it," sighed Nikki, pulling out her wand. She pointed it at a rock near the special knot in the tree. "_Wingardium Leviosa_," She levitated the rock, then flicked it at the knot. It hit and the tree froze. "C'mon, now!" She pushed the younger teens towards the hole, following after them with Fred.

"Where does this lead?" asked Hermione, looking back at her.

"The Shrieking Shack," Nikki answered.

"How'd you know about it?" asked Harry.

"Because I'm a prefect," she lied. They ran down the tunnel in silence. Nikki was sure it was because Harry and Hermione were worried about her friend. Nikki just wanted to scold her father. The man obvious needed to relearn how to interact socially. They reached the end of the tunnel. Nikki cut in front of the younger teens, walks up the stairs and into the old bed room.

"Ron!" Fred gasp beside her when they entered. His brother was laying on the bed, his leg injured from her father's bite. Harry and Hermione rushed over to him. Ron was whining, and started pointing past them, looking horrified. Nikki turned around and slammed the door. Her father stood there, honestly looking bat shit insane. Hermione jumped in front of Harry.

"If you wanna kill Harry, you'll have to kill us!"

"No one's gonna bloody die tonight!" exclaimed Nikki, stepping between her father and the golden trio, wand in hand. She saw Harry get ready to spring. She pointed her wand at him, and put a hand on her father's chest to keep him back. "No, Harry."

"You're with him!" exclaimed Hermione. "Fred, your girlfriend's on his side!"

"I thought you two weren't dating, princess?" Sirius looked at her. Nikki ignored her father.

"Ron, it isn't what you think," said Fred. "I promise, its not."

"You're on his side too, Fred!" Ron looked betrayed. Nikki pushed back on her father, making sure he didn't move.

"Nikolyn, will you just let me get him!" he begged.

"Daddy, you sound completely bonkers. Did your time in Azkaban make you start acting like the rest of our family?" she shot at him. "Fred, go check on your brother," she added, motioning to Ron with her head. Fred nodded and walked towards Ron. Harry whipped out his wand quickly and went to curse Sirius.

"_Expelliarmus!" _A spell shot into the room, making Harry's wand fly out of her hand. Nikki sighed and mumbled the summoning spell. The wand flew to the hand that had been holding back her father as Remus walked into the room.

"Its just a bloody party, isn't it?" grumbled Fred, now kneeling next to Ron. Nikki looked over her shoulder at Remus.

"You're looking a little ragged, Sirius," said her godfather. "Finally, the flesh reflects the madness within."

"You'd know all about the madness within, wouldn't you, Remus?" chuckled her father. A smile spread across Remus', and her two father figures embraced. Nikki rolled her eyes, and noticed a look of horror spread across Hermione's face while her friends remained confused. "Let's kill him, Remus, let's kill him!"

"No!" screamed Hermione. "I trusted you, and all this time you've been his friend!" Nikki stepped aside a little and watched the older men exchange looks. Hermione looked back at Harry. "He's a werewolf! That's why he's been missing classes."

"Smart girl," Nikki said. Remus nodded, and advanced a little towards the younger girl.

"How long have you known?"

"Since Professor Snape assigned the essay."

"Well, well, well, Hermione, you really are the brightest witch of your age I've ever met."

"Enough talk, Remus, let's kill him!" exclaimed her father wildly.

"Wait," ordered Remus.

"I did my waiting! 12 years of it! In Azkaban!" bellowed her father. Her godfather remained silent.

"And now you're out, dad," said Nikki in an impatient tone, crossing her arms and shooting her father a look. It was a pose she'd seen her mother use many times when dealing with Remus. "And you'll have all the time in the world after we get the rat! But don't you think Harry deserves an explanation?"

"Listen to your daughter, Sirius," ordered Remus, handing Sirius his wand. "She's right. Harry deserves to know why."

"I know why! Betrayed my parents!" The group turned that attention back to Harry. He'd stepped in front of Hermione. Fred met her eyes as he attempted to wrap up Ron's lets with his jumper. Nikki stepped over to them and helped him. "You're the reason their dead!"

"No he's not, Harry," said Remus. "Somebody did betray your parents but it was somebody who until quite recently I believed to be dead."

"Who then?" demanded Harry.

"Peter Pettigrew!" answered her Father, waving his arms about quite madly. "He's in this room! Right now! Come out, come out, Peter! Come out and play!" Snape burst in behind her father and disarmed him.

"Vengeance is sweat," he said, keeping his wand pointed at Sirius. Nikki glared at her head of house. Git. "How I hoped I'd be the one to catch you."

"Severus," Remus walked over to stand beside her father.

"I told Dumbledore you were helping an old friend into the castle," Snape moved to point his wand at Remus. "And now, here's the proof. Though I did think that the Black girl maybe helping her father as well, it appears she learned what he can do from her uncle's death."

"Brilliant, Snape," said Sirius, suddenly seeming more sane. "Once again you put your keen and penetrating mind to the task, and as usual end up at the wrong conclusion." He rose his voice to say the next part, walking closer to Snape.. "Now, if you'll excuse us, Remus and I have some unfinished business to attend to." Snape jammed in wand into her father's neck.

"Give me a reason. I beg you."

"Severus, don't be a fool," sighed Remus.

"He can't help it, its habit by now," said her father.

"Be quiet, Sirius!"

"Be quiet yourself!"

"Look at you two, quarreling like an old married couple. What does little Grace-Ann Potter think about this, Black?" Nikki growled at hearing her mother's name roll off Snape's tongue.

"Why don't you run off and play with your chemistry set." Snape pushed his wand harder into Sirius' neck.

"I could do it, you know." He said, "But why deny the dementors? Their so…dying to see you." Nikki reached slowly for her wand. "Do I detect a flicker of fear? Oh yes, the dementor's kiss. One can only imagine what that must be like to endure. Its said to be almost unbearable to witness." Nikki clenched her hand around her wand. She would loose her father again. "But I'll do my best!"

"Severus, please," sighed Remus. Nikki noticed out of the corner of her eye that Harry was taking Hermione's wand.

"After you," ordered Snape, motioning for Sirius to walk ahead of him. Both Nikki and Harry raised their hands at the sane time, wands pointed at Snape.

"_Expelliarmus!"_

"_Stupefy!"_Both spells hit Snape, sending him flying back against the wall.

"Harry! What did you just do?" Ron asked in horror.

"You attacked a teacher!"

"That was the most badass thing I've ever seen you do, Nikki," Fred said to her.

"Tell me about Peter Pettigrew," ordered Harry, ignoring the others. Nikki looked at the rat in Ron's hands.

"He was at school with us. We thought he was our friend," explained Remus.

"No, Pettigrew's dead," said Harry.

"No he's not, Harry," Nikki spoke up. "I've seen him. Damn bastard nearly took off part of my finger!"

"Its true, Harry!" Fred agreed.

"Your father killed him," Harry shot at her.

"No he didn't, Harry." Remus said, trying to calm the boy down. "I thought he had too, until you mentioned seeing Pettigrew on the map!"

"The map was lying then!"

"Its never lied for me," mumbled Fred.

"The map never lies!" said Sirius, obviously irritated. "Pettigrew's alive! And he's right there!" He pointed at Ron.

"_Me!_"

"Not you, Ron," Fred assured his brother. "The rat! The rat is Pettigrew!"

"Scabbers has been in our family for years, Fred!"

"Exactly, Ron!" Nikki stood up. "12! That's four times longer than some rat is suppose to live!"

"He's missing a toe, isn't he?" added her father, walking closer.

"So?" said Ron.

"All they could find of Pettigrew was his finger," said Harry as he began to piece everything together. The rat began to squeak and squirm in Ron's hands. Nikki took the rat from him quickly, holding it by the tail. It squirmed and tried to bite her again

"He cut it off the day my dad confronted him, faking his death. Bloody bastard!" Nikki explained further.

"Then he transformed into a rat!"

"Show me," ordered Harry.

"Princess, give me the rat, and let me borrow your wand" ordered Sirius. Nikki handed the rat to her father along with her wand. He took the rat by the scruff and carried it over to the piano, wand pointed at him. Ron begged for them to leave his rat alone as Remus picked up his wand and pointed at the rat as well. Sirius dropped the rat and the two began trying to hit it with some sort of wordless magic. It scurried away, and nearly did escape when the spell hit it and the rat transformed into Peter Pettigrew. Remus and Sirius haul the man up, making him look at the teens. Nikki stood up and went to stand next to Harry.

"Remus…Sirius?" said Pettigrew, pretending to be shocked. "My old friends!" he ran as if he were going to hug them, but it was obvious that he intended to run threw them and out the door. The two grabbed him and pushed him into the room. Nikki knelt down and picked a nearby wand up off the ground. She was pretty sure it was Harry's, but she wasn't sure anymore. There had been too much wand exchanging. Pettigrew looked around the room, eyes landing on Harry. "H…Harry, look at you! You look so much like your father. Like James," he said, backing Harry up against the wall. "We were the best of friends in school." Sirius jumped forward and pushed Pettigrew back, wand at his chest.

"How dare you talk about James!" Pettigrew ran to hide behind the piano. Nikki took a step closer to Harry, and looked at her shell-shocked god brother to see if he was alright.. "How dare you speak about James in front of him!"

"You sold James and Lily out to Voldemort, didn't you?" demanded Remus as the two men cornered the cowering Pettigrew behind the piano.

"I didn't mean too!" cried Pettigrew pathetically. "The Dark Lord, you have no idea the weapons he possesses!" Nikki rolled her eyes. What a pathetic man. "Sirius, what would you have done?"

"I would have died!" yelled Sirius.

"What if they'd gotten your little Nikki?" Pettigrew pointed at her. "Would you have let her die to protect your friends? Isn't that why you decided not to be their secret keeper?"

"Don't you dare speak about my daughter!" screamed Sirius. Pettigrew attempted to escape under the piano and over to the door. Harry stepped to the side, blocking the entrance. Pettigrew threw himself on him.

"Harry, James wouldn't have wanted me killed!" whispered the rat frantically. "Your dad…Your dad would spare me! He would show me mercy! Sirius and Remus pulled Pettigrew off of Harry. Nikki doubted that James would have shown him mercy, if her mother was any example to go by.

"You should have realized, Peter, that if Voldemort didn't kill you, we would!" declared her father, tossing him against the piano and point his borrowed wand at him.

"No!" Harry exclaimed. Nikki looked at Harry.

"Harry, this man…" said Remus.

"I know what he is," said Harry. "But we'll take him to the castle." Harry began walking toward them. Pettigrew began falling on his knees.

"Bless you, boy, bless you!" Pettigrew attempted grab Harry's legs. Harry stepped back in disgust.

"Get off!"

"Hmm…maybe you've got some Slytherin in you after all," murmured Nikki, thinking back on the heir of Slytherin rumors from the year before.

"I said we'd take you to the castle," Harry continued. "After that, the dementors can have you." Nikki smirked. Yup, Harry Potter had some Slytherin in him. But everyone did. The rat groveled and looked like he would cry. Nikki pull out her wand and pointed it at Pettigrew.

"_Stupefy,_" the red jet of light hit Pettigrew, sending him into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>One more chapter, then this one will be up. But be on the look out for the sequal that I'll have up either later today or early tomorrow! It'll be called The Lion and the Snake.<strong>

**NOTE: Some of the dialouge in this chapter is from the Movie. I don't own that.**


	10. See ya at the Cup

"That's a bloody brilliant spell," Harry said as the walked threw the tunnel. He and Sirius were helping Ron limp along and she dragged an unconscious Pettigrew ahead of them. Fred did the same with Snape.

"Thank you, Harry," she smiled. "Daddy, apologize to Ron for what you did to his leg."

"I was getting to that, Nikolyn. You're just like your mum sometimes, y'know that?" Sirius smiled down at Ron. "I am sorry about the bite. I normally have a pleasant disposition as a dog, but I was aiming for the rat."

"Its okay, mate… just never do it again," said Ron, seeming unsure of how to respond.

"Sirius really isn't a bad guy, Ronnikins," assured Fred.

"How Bloody long have you known about him?" asked Ron.

"Since first term. I was trying to help Nikki get Pettigrew," explained Fred, giving his brother a smile.

"That's why we were spending so much time alone together. Figuring out schemes to get the damned rat," added Nikki. "Some of which were so stupid I'm never speaking over again."

"So…you're not really Fred's girlfriend?" asked Harry. "Everyone was making such a fuss because they thought you were." Nikki shook her head and smile. Her back was beginning to ache from being leaned over to drag Pettigrew.

"She could be though," said Fred, smirking over at her.

"Honestly Fred, do you think now if a good time to ask me out?" asked Nikki, looking at him.

"You're not old enough to date, Nikolyn Dorea!" exclaimed Sirius.

"I'm 16, dad," she rolled her eyes. "And I've had plenty of boyfriends." The reached the exit of the tunnel and stepped out. She dragged Pettigrew aside. Fred dropped Snape next to her, and helped get his brother out of the tunnel. Nikki looked up at the sky and stopped. Tonight was full moon. "Everyone, stay where they are!" she exclaimed, beginning to fish threw her pockets, looking for the vial of Wolfsbane potion.

Her mother's paranoia had led to her making Nikki carry around the potion with her as soon as she walk old enough to floo on her own. She'd always been scared Nikki would be stupid enough to floo to Remus' during a full moon, and that Remus would be insane enough to not take his potion. Nikki had been offended at the time for both her and her godfather, but at the moment, she was grateful. She ran back into the tunnel, pushing past Sirius and Harry, making them drop Ron.

"Nikki, what's wrong?" Hermione knitted her eyebrows together.

"Take it, Remus," she shoved the vial into his hands, hers shaking. "Take is now." Remus understood immediately and downed the vial. "Go back to the shack. Now. I'm not sure if the potion's still good. I've been carrying it around since the beginning of last summer." she shoved him back towards the other end.

"It seems that Grace-Ann constant paranoia has paid off," murmured Remus, walking away.

"C'mon, Hermione, we've gotta get out of her and reactivate the Whomping Willow before the moon can get to him," she whispered, taking the younger girl by the arm and leading her out.

"Why did you have a vial of Wolfsbane potion, Nikki?" asked Sirius as she exited with Hermione. Nikki quickly hit the knot on the tree and ran out of the way of the tree.

"Mum's gotten pretty paranoid the past 12 years, dad," she mumbled.

"_Stupefy,"_ She looked over at Harry. He'd shot the spell at Pettigrew, whom she'd assumed had been stirring.

"Good job, Harry," she smiled. "Let's get back to the castle." She walked over, and pull out her wand, pointing it at Pettigrew. She mumbled the levitating spell, and made him float a few feet in front of her.

"Where'd you learn that spell?" asked Harry, as Fred levitated Snape. "I can't imagine any of our past professors teaching us anything that good, and Professor Lupin didn't really teach spells like that." Harry added, helping to pick up Ron.

"My cousin Dora's an Auror," she explained. "Show it to me while she was in training."

"Dora?" asked Sirius. "Andromeda's daughter?"

"That's her!" Nikki smiled at her father. "You'll be able to meet her when we prove your innocence. And I'm sure mum'll be happy to see you!" Her eyes flickered to Harry. What would happen to him? Would he come live with them too?

"Lemon drops," Nikki called out to the gargoyle that hid the entrance to the Headmaster's office. Nikki was happy it was after hours, so that they didn't have to worry about other students. Nikki was also happy that she was a prefect, since that met she knew the patrol routes. She levitated Pettigrew up the stairs, and maneuvering to open the door. She stepped in. "Professor Dumbledore, its important." She dropped the rat man on the floor of the headmaster's office, and moved aside to let the others in. Hermione and Fred had taken Ron to the infirmary.

"Ms. Black, Mr. Potter," Dumbledore eyed the scene in front of him. "And Sirius Black. To what do I owe this visit?" Nikki shot her father a look, telling him to keep his mouth shut. Azkaban had done a number on him and he didn't need to be sounding bonkers in front of the headmaster.

"We've captured the man who really betrayed the Potters," she explained, motioning to Pettigrew. "Floo the ministry to come and get him, and clear my father's name, please." Dumbledore stood up and walked over to his fireplace, kneeling down to make a fire-call. Sirius motioned Harry to the side.

"Harry, I don't know if you know this, but when you were born, your parents made me your godfather," she heard her father say.

"I know," Harry responded.

"Well…once all this is over, you could come live with us, if you want," Sirius looked over his shoulder at her. "I'm sure Gracie won't mind, will she?" Nikki shook her head. "Of course, we'll understand if you want to stay with you're Aunt and Uncl-"

"I'd love to come live with you," Harry said happily. Nikki smiled as Dumbledore ended his call. A moment later, the fire flared up and two Aurors stepped in.

"He's there," Dumbledore pointed towards Pettigrew. "You may return later to get everyone's statements, but at the moment, it appears they all need a nice rest in the infirmary." The Aurors grunted, and grabbed Pettigrew. Nikki saw them shoot her father a suspicious look. She felt happy that Albus Dumbledore was on their side.

"Thank you, Professor Dumbledore," said her father, smiling at the old Headmaster.

"It seems to me that Nikki did more than me to prove your innocence. The girl has spent her whole year attempting to catch Peter Pettigrew," said Dumbledore with a knowing smile. "Now go to the infirmary. Poppy will be informed of the situation, and I'll floo your wife."

Nikki awoke the next morning in the infirmary, after a very peaceful, dreamless sleep. She sat up and looked around. She smiled at her mother and father, sitting on a bed at the end of the ward, hand in hand. Remus was in a bed nearby, recovering from his transformation the night before. The beds to her right were filled with redheads. George sat next to Fred, grumbling. Percy, the Gryffindor head boy, stood with who she assumed were their father. Their mother was dotting over Ron, and his leg. Ginny was sitting on the edge of Harry's bed, watching the scene with a humored smirk along with Harry and Hermione. Nikki slipped off her bed, and walked up behind Fred, putting an arm around him.

"Morning, mate," she smiled, sitting down. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley looked at her.

"Fred, is this the girlfriend your brother told us about?" asked Mrs. Weasley. Fred shifted nervously, and peeked at her, before answering.

"Um…"

"I'm Nikki Black, Mrs. Weasley, its nice to meet you," Nikki smiled and held out her hand to the plump redhead woman. "I know you and your husband aren't fond of the idea of your son being with a Slytherin, but honestly, I'm just a Lion among Snakes." Mrs. Weasley smiled and shook her hand.

"I'm Molly Weasley. Its nice to know that Fred's meet a nice, mannered girl."

"Mannered? She turned our hair Green and Silver at the beginning of the year!" exclaimed the twins, George angrily, and Fred with an almost proud smirk on his face. Nikki smiled and wrapped her arms around Fred's neck. She had a feeling she'd be spending a lot more time with the Weasley brood.

"You gonna write me?" asked Fred, arms wrapped around her waist as they stood in Platform 9 and ¾.

"Maybe," she said playfully, kissing his nose. "Are you gonna mind me joining you for the Quidditch World Cup?"

"You're going?" he asked.

"Mum got tickets months ago for us," she smiled. "And Harry told me your dad got tickets too, so we'll be seeing each other there." Fred smiled and kissed her gently.

"I can't wait," he murmured against her lips.

"Nikolyn Dorea, didn't I say you're not old enough to date!" exclaimed a voice behind them. Nikki laughed and let go of Fred, giving him one last playful kiss.

"I'm 16, daddy," she said, picking up her trunk and walking over to her dad. Sirius Black was a free man now, and Peter Pettigrew was in Azkaban. "Plus, I thought you liked Fred?"

"Yeah, Sirius! Why ya suddenly hating me just because I'm snogging your daughter?" asked Fred jokingly.

"At least you're not a Slytherin," sighed Sirius. "C'mon, Nikki, your mum wants to go out for dinner to celebrate you and Harry coming home."

"Okay," She kissed Fred one last time to irk her dad. "Bye, Fred."

"See ya at the Cup." He smiled, then walked away to join his family.

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end of this one! Keep an eye out for the sequal!<strong>


End file.
